Snape Manor
by Autumn Felicity Summers
Summary: Hermione is a governess at the Snape Manor. How deeply is that going to affect her life? In response to Snape Manor Challenge at WIKTT.


. . . . . . . . 

**SNAPE MANOR**

: _Autumn Felicity Summers_

. . . . . . . . 

Summary: In response to the "Governess Challenge" issued at WIKTT. WIP Severus-Hermione

. . . . . . . . 

**Chapter One**

. . . . . . . . 

"But, Hermione…"

"Please, Harry, it is just not possible."

"You know I have more than enough. I want to help you – as a friend would help another and certainly not out of pity."

Hermione shook her head and again busied herself with packing. "I cannot let you do this, Harry. I know you want to get first degree Quidditch training. I won't be able to live happily with the knowledge that you had to give up your dreams for me."

"You are more important to me, you know," said Harry and walked over to her. Putting his hands on her arms, he turned her towards himself. "You are all I have. I cannot let you go," he murmured, and kissed her lips.

Hermione clutched his waist and deepened the kiss. They broke away after a few moments.

"I will miss you very badly, too, Harry. But I… I will hate myself if I am… a burden to you."

"You can never be that!"

"Please, Harry," she said, her chocolate eyes imploring him to let her have her way.

Harry sighed and kissed her forehead. "All right, but I hate this."

"It's just for five years. You will also finish your Quidditch training by then…"

"…and we will be happy together ever after," completed Harry, hugging her close. "I love you, Hermione. I could never live without you."

"I love you, too, Harry."

. . . . . . . . 

As the carriage sped down towards Snape Manor, Hermione pulled out the gold locket Harry had given her as a parting gift. It was Snitch-shaped, completed with the silvery wings. It opened as she ran her fingers lightly over one of the wings and murmured her lover's name. Inside, there was a small picture of them kissing and a lock of black hair… Harry's…

She sighed and closed it. She was sad that she would be far away from Harry for so long, but gained consolation from the fact that she had made the right decision.

It had come as a great shock, after her parents' death, that according to a law, Muggleborns could not inherit their Muggle parents' money unless they received it through a specified will. Her parents had obviously been not expecting to die anytime soon… least of all by hooded wizards…

In less than a day, Hermione found herself a poor, homeless girl who had no living relations to go to. And the next day, the day of the final battle in which Voldemort was defeated, Ron had died. She had yet not fully managed to accept that…

Harry and Hermione were left with no one but each other. What had begun as a platonic friendship had culminated in sweet love… a needy love… Harry had asked her to marry him a few weeks ago. She had declined… it would be all against her principles if she would be nothing but additional hindrance in his dreams of being a professional Quidditch player. Moreover, she wanted to study more. Harry had offered to pay for her studies saying that he had "just too much".

But Hermione knew that it could never be like that. She was determined to earn money for her further studies. After much consultation, she had settled on the job of a governess.

A governess in the Snape Manor…

She shook her head and chided herself. Professor Snape was not an evil man. Moreover, he was paying her handsomely for giving primary education to his daughter – six hundred Gallons per month with a room of her own and free Thursdays and Sundays. That was quite a large pay considering that being a governess was one of the most meagre jobs presently. Ginny had remarked that there had to be a catch. Hermione had waved away her doubts. She was not in a position of nursing her uncertainties.

As she alighted from the carriage and walked up to the high mahogany doors, she couldn't help but wonder what Professor's wife was like. _How can she tolerate him_?

It was an ancient building, ill-maintained, at least from outside. Moss, weeds and stray climbers were abound in what she supposed was the 'garden'.

Her musings were interrupted as a middle-aged man dressed in plain grey robes opened the door.

"Your business?" he snapped irritably.

Hermione produced the letter she had been instructed to. "Professor Snape…"

"Eh. The new governess?" he asked, showing all the contempt he so felt for her position as a 'governess'. "Follow me."

Hermione frowned but then steeled herself. Mrs. Weasley had warned her against taking offence at others' ill-behaviour. Some pureblood families (like Malfoys) considered governesses like their house-elves. She was extremely lucky to have that much pay and the days off. No matter what the servants thought, it showed that her employers didn't hold her in absolute disdain.

_Servants_? It struck her… don't they have _house-elves_?

"Here. Wait in here. Mistress Snape will come in a bit."

Hermione looked about the room. Although it had expensive-looking furniture, it neared the epitome of disorder. The chairs here placed randomly around the room and the only table was upheld by magic as a leg was broken. The rug in front of the fireplace was badly torn and a candlestick was lying on it. Small pieces of cloth and chalk littered around. Noticing the layer of dust on the nearest chair, Hermione refrained from sitting down. Eyeing the wallpaper peeling off the walls and the broken window-pane, Hermione shook her head. What had she gotten herself into?

"Hullo! What're you doin' there?"

A dirty little face with brightest blue eyes she had ever seen stared at her from the window. The dull brownish red hair was piled in a strange manner on the child's head. It made her small face look even smaller.

"Io! Come inside! Now!"

A tall lady, very thin and severe-looking with a tired expression came in and sat down. The little girl made a face but obeyed immediately.

"Miss Granger?"

"Yes, madam. Pleased to meet you."

Lady Snape studied her critically for some time. "You will do. You have the letter Severus sent you?"

"Yes, ma'am."

At that moment, Io came in, looking warily at the newcomer.

"Io, show your new Miss to her room. And behave yourself."

The girl didn't move, but remained standing near her mother.

"Io!"

Reluctantly, she moved towards the door, signalling Hermione to follow her.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Are you really the new teacher?"

Hermione smiled at the girl. "Yes, my dear."

"You are… different!"

"Different?"

The girl shrugged but did not elaborate upon her point.

"I am staying next to your room," she informed in a solemn voice. "Do you want to go to the study now? We are to use the study for studying. Library is forbidden."

"Could you show that first?"

"You won't teach now! You've just come! Please!"

"All right, but I do need to see the place where we would be studying."

The prospect of another free day brightened up Io's face. "Come!"

-o-o-o-o-o-

The study – which would be the future classroom – was a dark, sombre room. _It must be Professor Snape's_, Hermione couldn't help thinking. _It just fits with his taste in about everything else – except his blonde wife._

She had been disappointed on hearing that the use of the library was forbidden. However, on seeing the study well-stocked with books, her disappointment abated a little. All the books she would need to refer to teach Io were lined in a single stack against her desk. There were some Potions and Charms university-level texts, too. Hermione marvelled at this unusually thoughtful gesture of her ex-Professor.

She dismissed Io, who was fidgeting incessantly. The girl flashed Hermione a brilliant smile and left the study at her fastest pace.

Alone, Hermione sat down and began fitting her study plan to the books Snape had left here.

-o-o-o-o-o-

She didn't dine that night. She had hardly been here a few hours and homesickness was overpowering her. She missed Harry very much and couldn't keep her thoughts off him.

She almost cried when she discovered that there was no Floo Connection to the Manor, nor were there any owls presently. The only owl of the family was presently in Hogwarts along with Professor Snape.

She had half a mind to apparate to their home. But as soon as the thought occurred to her, she was summoned by Lady Snape for instructions on the daily routine and discussion of Io's study.

She went to bed as quickly as was possible – which wasn't all that soon either, considering that Io insisted that she read her stories. Then instead of sleeping, she dragged Hermione to her play-room.

Which was, to say, a room which could be nicknamed "Master of Chaos" – _undoubtedly_, thought Hermione, _a storm has hit the room just moments ago._

Toys, books, clothes (she even suspected dung-bombs) were spread everywhere in a mess. However, when Io proceeded to show her the newest broom some uncle had bought her, she didn't even have to search for it. She insisted that Hermione see (and praise) her "Little Witch" collection.

Io would not be put to sleep (Hermione had soon discovered that she was not just to be the 'governess' but a 'nurse' of sorts). Kids had never held any special attraction for Hermione, Io just insisted on turning the indifference to hatred. She would run about from one room to another, talking one to a dozen and never stopping to listen or get her questions answered.

Eventually, Hermione yelled.

"STOP! I SAID STOP THIS INSTANT!"

Io stopped as if struck.

"GET. TO. BED. NOW," said Hermione in a menacing whisper.

Io stared back, but refused to move.

"Io."

Folding her arms, she shook her head stubbornly. "No one shouts at me."

"Go to bed,' said Hermione in a less threatening tone.

"I am not sleepy.'

"Like I care. It is way past your bedtime…"

"MUMMA! MUMMA! MUMMA!"

Hermione stood still, completely shocked as Io let out a high-pitched wail and launched into hysterical sobs. Lady Snape was there in a few moments.

She glared at Hermione. "Explain, Miss Granger,' she said steely.

"Miss Snape…"

"SHE YELLED AT ME!" cried Io between her sobs (which Hermione could discern were cunningly faked).

Lady Snape said nothing, just clasped the child's hand and led her to her room.

Hermione sat down in the spare bedroom (where she had caught Io) and let out a frustrated sigh. What the hell had she gotten herself into?

-o-o-o-o-o-


End file.
